Liquid Gold
by OlympicHaruka
Summary: Haru has been alone for a long time. His friends have all but abandoned him except for Mako but Mako rarely has time for him. What will happen when Rin, who has been missing for six years, ever since he won a gold metal in the Olympic's, returns with a strange preposition?
1. Chapter 1

Not Slash! Just friends! Pulling most of this shit out of my ass because I don't know jack shit about Olympics or lifeguards or whale trainers or water parks... or jobs in general. So forgive any mistakes or kiss my ass *shrugs* Oh! First post to AO3 or any fanfiction site so I'm a little rusty.

Also I do not own Free! Or anything relating to it this is just fanwork

"That smile, a smile that was once so innocent yet forgotten was now regained as my dear friend's dream as well as his fathers had come true. He won the gold Medal and held it up to flash brightly in our direction. It was a sight I have never seen before I felt so proud of him but I couldn't form any words. He was then surrounded by paparazzi and I thought I would get a chance to congratulate him later...But... that was 6 years ago". The clock flashed and the alarm beeped over and over in an annoying melody as Haru opened his eyes and a little too roughly pounded the off button of the alarm on his phone. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a rough night he had the worst migraine and to make it even worse then that his brain just would not stop going all over the place, between having half asleep dreams, to having an annoying song from 2011 stuck in his head and the memories of when his life seemed to hold some meaning. Luckily he had passed out from the pain at some point and the problem was gone now. He had to get ready for his day luckily he did not have to work today but he was seeing an old friend at a coffee shop down town. It has been half a year now since he had spoken to Makoto and he missed his best friend dearly. But their schedules where so wonky especially since Makoto now works for Marineworld and Whales being animals like any other living creature need a lot of attention and careful nurturing he doesn't have as much time to be goofing off anymore. It was nice to catch a break to see him again. It has been a long time since they both had a day off at the same time. He got dressed and made it out the door only to find his friend standing there he was about to ring the doorbell. "Somethings never change even through all these years" he thought to himself.

"Hello Haru, how are you feeling today you look rather tired". Makoto sent a gentle smile Haruka's way and showed his classic concern over his childhood friend. He has always been able to see through Haru even if he tried to hide things like sadness and pain by always having a cool natural expression on his face Makoto seems to be able to tell most things right away through his friends subtle body language even after being away from him so long. It is only natural though since they have been friends all of their lives ever since they where little. "I am fine just had a little bit of a headache last night..." Haru lied through his teeth, he hasn't really been feeling like himself lately, he has been struggling with depression and migraines for awhile now but just thought it was due to stress (and severe loneliness but he would never let anyone know that). But he continues his monotonous days without a fuss and just goes with the flow of life. Makoto raised an eyebrow to his friend but didn't push any further. "Lets go Haru" Mako said with a smile as they continued to walk down the familiar rode from Haru's house to the coffee shop they used to hang out at all the time when they where still in high school. They sat down and Makoto ordered a caramel mocha and Haru just ordered iced tea, he was never really fond of the idea of coffee he had always heard that it dehydrates you and that is never a very comfortable feeling to Haru, Being dehydrated feels more like suffocation to him. Makoto was the first to speak. "So Haru, how have you been? Has work been good for you?" Haru looked down to the now very fascinating table. "Yes... I suppose so..." Haru works as a Lifeguard for the water park Splash City and has worked there every summer for most of his adult life. During the winter he mostly lives off of odd jobs and the money his parents continue to send him. Makoto knows fair to well that he isn't very happy with his current situation and frowns as he noticed Haruka's downward stare. "You don't seem to content with you're life Haru are you telling me everything..." Haru looks up at him and noticed the growing concern in Makoto's eyes. "Nothing to worry about Makoto, I am fine I can assure you." Makoto makes a saddened face. "Haru, you used to tell me everything... and you do know you still can right? I am here for you even if I am not around all the time I still am you can always just call me." Haru does know that but he does feel some guilt when he whines to Makoto because he knows his life isn't all that peachy either. "Yes I do know... Thank you Makoto..." Makoto takes a sip from his coffe and thinks to himself for awhile before speaking up again. "You know Haru... we have a job open at Marine world as a whale trainer. You can swim with the whales and work with me, its a tough job sometimes but at least you can do something you love and you wouldn't be alone." Haru thought about this idea for a few minutes then shook his head. "No, thank you, but no there is just to many people you have to deal with at least if you are a lifeguard you don't have to deal with people unless they are drowning or something." Makoto nods, "True but at least you will have me there to help you when you need me and I will even let you move in with me so you won't have to go so far to work... just think about it okay..?" Haru nodded silently and looked down again thinking to himself about the ups and downs of this idea.

He spent the rest of the day with Makoto just talking and wondering from store to store not really buying anything but just enjoying his company and at the end of the day he said goodbye once again and walked back home to his empty house and got in the bath for awhile. He had so many things on his mind. He started to consider Makoto's offer from that morning but really didn't think he was up to par for that lifestyle. He never really was much of a people person. He wondered for awhile what his other friends might be up to. Rei went to college and now works as a swimming coach and teacher for Iwatobi Elementary school. He isn't really far away but they haven't really spoken to each other in years. They would say their hello's if they run into each other or maybe even ask how life was treating them but they would both just answer fine and soon be on there merry little way. He wonders if he even considers him a friend anymore and if he thinks about all the good times they had together in high school. He has only seen Nagisa once since he became active in preserving rock hopper penguins always traveling around making Nature documentaries about them for his Youtube channel and he had a job to go to preserves to make sure the penguins where properly cared for and he often would fight if oil was spilled anywhere near their natural habitat. He is pretty famous now in his own little world and doesn't really have time for friends. Rin... He just hopes Rin is happy where ever he may be. He hasn't hear from his friend since the Olympics so many years ago... boy how he missed him... it felt like he just got him back then lost him again... but what are you going to do...

Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are loved flames will be used to roast my mackerel.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Slash! Just friends! Pulling most of this shit out of my ass because I don't know jack shit about Olympics or lifeguards or whale trainers or water parks... or jobs in general. So forgive any mistakes or kiss my ass *shrugs* Oh! First post to AO3 or any fanfiction site so I'm a little rusty.

Also I do not own Free! Or anything relating to it this is just fanwork

"_What the... a dolphin?" __**Haruka stood in a seemingly weightless blue abyss. **__**E**__**verything was cool, yet somehow warm and serene, as he watched a dolphin swim lazily around him in circles. **__**S**__**lowly turning elegantly in the process, around and around it goes in slow motion as Haruka watched. **__"WHAT THE...!" __**Everything started to turn dark as the dolphins skin started to rot away and it fell onto the now dusty ground with a loud plop. **__**S**__**oon it was reduced to nothing more then a skeleton. The peaceful blue that calmed Haruka is now nothing more then a dry dusty desert. Everything was hot and he could feel his body drying out to his very core. **__**No matter what direction he looked there was nothing but sand; not a single sign of life much less water. He started to feel suffocated and hot... much to dry for comfort... his worst fear... he felt that soon he would be nothing more than a dehydrated corpse. However death would not come and he wandered the desert for hours until the sand gave out from under him and fell into a bottomless pit... he couldn't scream nothing would come out and his throat was too dry for even a pathetic whimper.**_

__Haruka woke up screaming then realized he was in his room... his phone said it was only 2:00 A.M. His mouth is really dry he needed a drink of water... and he really needed to clear his head of that traumatic nightmare. He walked on wobbly legs out of the room, down the hallway and into his small kitchen. He opened the cabinet above his sink and pulled out a glass and filled it with tap water and then gulped it down and got another glass of water. He sat the glass down in the sink and closed his eyes. He couldn't push the dream out of his mind, and what's worse is he has to be up in just a few more hours to get ready for work. He really needs rest, and he hasn't had very much of that lately. The nightmares where plaguing him and each night they get worse. Never before did he have one that felt so real and intense, even now that he was awake he felt a tingly dry heat cling to his body. He decides to soak in the bath to try to relieve himself of the uncomfortable feeling. There wasn't really a point in attempting to sleep now. He knew it wasn't going to happen.

Haruka showed up early for work. The park wasn't even open yet and only a few people were there. He walked into the back room and placed his clothes and wallet in his locker after changing into his uniform wetsuit. He opened one of his bottles of Gatorade and put the rest in the fridge in the lounge. He looked to see where he will be posted for the day. Looks like he will be in charge of the deep end of the wave pool, wow, fun... He placed the rescue items on their stands on the tall chair and climbed to the top and sat his butt down. He really had nothing else to do since the park had a while before it opened so it gave him time to stew in his own thoughts.

The day dragged on slowly and there was simply nothing going on. He hardly ever gets to do anything because people are usually careful when he is around. He always guessed it was probably just his luck. He also doesn't get as many people who attempt to talk to him like the other lifeguards do but he, in all reality, is very unapproachable. He again allowed his mind to wander; he reminisced on old memories and thought about friends who have been long gone from his life. How he missed them; on the outside he may seem like he wants to be left alone but deep down there was never anything he treasured more then the bond he had created with his friends, some he knew since elementary school and some he met along the way through his high school career. They were so warm and accepting and didn't mind his cold-natured silence too much. They even had him believing that there was more to life than right now. The satisfaction he had when he was in the water swimming freely was nothing compared to swimming with his best friends. But that was all gone now. One in particular was Rin, a friend he had since elementary school. They had a rocky friendship and no one on earth frustrated him more then the shark-toothed punk had, but at the same time there was no one else who had the balls to pull him out of his shell and show him how meaningful friendship and teamwork could really be. They had many disagreements and long periods where they wouldn't talk but in the end no matter how long the fight or the cause they always made up and where best friends all the same. That is until he realized his dream of being a gold medal Olympic swimmer. Everything they had vanished after he became famous. He never even called, but then again just like when he left to train in Australia for 3 years and came back he is sure his reasoning would be it was too embarrassing. He just hopes he is happy where ever he is and he hopes he is a lot better off then he is. "Um, excuse me sir but would you happen to be Haruka Nanase?" His thoughts where broken and he looked down to see a tallish silver haired man with a mole under his left eye look up at him with questioning blue eyes. "Yes..., and let me guess you are Nitori right?" Haruka knew exactly who he was but he wasn't really someone he talked to a lot back in high school he was Rin's little wing man that was small and sometimes obnoxious but he had a big heart. He is definitely not tiny anymore though what the hell did this kid eat anyways? "Yes, I see you remember me huh? It sure has been a long time how have you been?" He almost yelled up at Haru who frowned his direction as people started to stare. "Do you uh... think we can talk later like maybe after I get off work?" Haruka asked In a notably irritated voice which Nitori didn't seem it mind to much. "Sure just name the place and I will see you then."

Haruka finished up his post for work and got his things from his locker. He changed into his clothes and started to walk to the bar. He was meeting Nitori at a well known sailors pub known as The Rusty Anchor. He has been there many times before on his own even though he isn't really much of a sailor they don't really bother him though. He walked in and the place was loud as ever with a quartet of deep singing voices and a strong smell of booze filling his nose. No one seemed to notice him silently walk in and look around for Nitori who was sitting near the back at the table closest to the back door that let out onto the docks. He smiled softly and waved for Haruka to come sit down with him. Haru sat down on the other side of the table with him and stared him down quietly not really sure what to talk about, he was never really close to Nitori so this is more awkward then anything. "How have you been Haru I haven't seen you in years?" Nitori smiles his usual smile and tried to do the small talk thing with Haru who already looked uncomfortable. "Oh... you know... everything has been fine just living my life and not bothering anyone...um... how have you been?" He asked in his obviously nervous small voice. Nitori payed his tone no mind. "That is good to hear, I could be better honestly but you don't need to worry about that. So have you been keeping in touch with anyone?" He was trying his best to be kind and friendly towards Haruka, he has known of him since elementary school and he was the rival to his best friend, but at the same time he was a genuinely kind person even if he seems cold. "Just Makoto... Haven't really seen much of anyone else, what about you?" he asked curiously. Nitori shrugged and gave a small sigh. "Oh you know Just Kou and Seijuro they are married now actually, and Rin even though it isn't very often," Haruka's eyes widened but where quickly stricken with sorrow and anger. Rin spoke to Nitori but not him. It is time to pick this guys brain.

Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are loved flames will be used to roast my mackerel.


End file.
